grandtheftautofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Customization in GTA: San Fierro Stories
This is an article about the customization features in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro Stories. San Andreas level customization has returned and the player can now customize Jack's clothing, haircut and tattos. As well as changing muscle and fat stats by working out or eating excessivley and not working out. Car customization and weapon skill also return. Note: This page is incomplete as more clothes may be added at a later date. Weapon Skill Weapon skill returns from San Andreas. All weapons except explosives and heavy weapons can be upgraded in skill. For melee weapons more damage will be added to each attack and for all guns you will receive an accuracy and reload speed upgrade as you level up. There are 3 levels of mastery. Punk: The level you start on each weapon. Almost no mastery at all. Gangsta: You have obviously been practicing. You now have increased accuracy with your weapon of choice and a slight reload speed enhancement. Master: The highest level of skill. You have mastered this weapon and now have an accuracy upgrade and even more of a reload speed increase. And you may now dual wield selected weapons. Character Stats Jack has the ability to gain and lose from certain stats as you progress through the game. And his physical appearance is altered but not as extreme as San Andreas. For example, If you fill up the fat bar Jack will only appear slightly overweight and his running speed will be decreased a little. Same goes for Muscle, If you fill the muscle bar Jack will be pretty buff but not as buff as CJ would be. This is only to keep the game on a somewhat serious note because San Andreas was pretty ridiculous at times with how fat or buff CJ could become. Muscle: Working out increases your level of muscle, This changes Jack's appearance and also increases the amount of damage done with every melee attack. Fat: Eating excessively and not working out increases your fat level. Eating is no longer mandatory like in SA but does provide you with a health boost. Stamina: Stamina is developed by working out, Running and riding bike more often. It determines how long you can run and bike and developing stamina is directly related to your fat level. The more you develop stamina the more your level of fat will go down. Its impossible to have full fat and full stamina. Lung capacity: Lung capacity returns from San Andreas and determines how long you can dive underwater without losing health. Sex appeal: Sex appeal is determined by your clothing and body composition. This skill helps you achieve more progress with girlfriends faster. Driving skill: Driving skill is upgraded by driving. It improves the handling of all four wheel vehicles and when maxed out gives a speed boost to high performance vehicles. Bike skill: Your skill on two wheeled vehicles. Makes it harder to fall off bikes and improves the handling. Fighting skill: Fighting skill is improved through hand to hand combat. As it improves you gain opportunities to learn new moves at gyms found throughout the game. Food Throughout the game there are many different places to find food. Eating is no longer mandatory like it was in SA but will providse a health boost if you eat some. But if you eat too much of fattening foods you will gain fat. This is a list of common food vendors that are located all over the map. There are also local diners that offer food as well. Vending machines: Found all over the city. Inside bars, gas stations, bowling alleys and pretty much everywhere else including on the street. You simply approach the machine to purchase a snack or beverage and regain some of your health. Food machines cost $2 and pop machines cost $1. Food replenishes more health than pop. Street vendors: '''Found mainly only in tourist heavy places such as the Gant bridge, Fisherman's coast and Chinatown in San Fierro. They can also be found in the financial district and in downtown Ridgemont. There are 2 types of vendors. Hotdogs and popcorn. Hotdogs cost $3 and popcorn is $2. Hotdogs replenish more health. '''Well stacked pizza: A pizza place. Buying a $3 slice of pizza earns you 50% of your health back. Locations: Fishermans Coast, San Fierro West San Fierro, San Fierro Apollo Park, San Fierro Downtown, Ridgemont Creekfield Village, Ridgemont Cluckin bell: Purchasing a $5 chicken meal will regain 60% of your health back. Locations: Brazil, San Fierro Financial District, San Fierro Silver District, Ridgemont North Beach, South San Fierro Burger shot: Buying a $6 burger meal regains 70% of your health. Queens, San Fierro Hashbury, San Fierro Chinatown, San Fierro Little VInewood, San Fierro Midtown, South San Fierro Gyms Gyms are where you can work out to gain muscle and stamina and to burn fat. There are four Gyms located throughout the map. Two in San Fierro one in Ridgemont and one in South San Fierro. You can learn fighting moves at the Gyms in San Fierro and Ridgemont but not the one in South San Fierro. Exercises offered. These are the different exercises you can do at each Gym. Bench press: Select the amount of weight to Bench then press the buttons on screen to perform the exercise. This builds muscle as well as a little stamina and burns fat. Dumbells: Select the amount of weight for each arm and use the on screen button prompts to lift. Builds muscle and burns fat. Treadmill: Select the level and rapidly tap the run button to run. Keep the energy bar from emptying or Jack will fall off! Builds Stamina and burns fat. Exercise bike: select the level and tap the button you would to move on a normal bike. Burns fat and builds stamina. List of Gyms The four dragons gym: located in Chinatown in San Fierro. This Gym offers everything a normal gym does and when your fighting skill is high enough you can learn some kung fu from the gym master. Silvers Gym: Found in West San Fierro this Gym offers all of the standard exercises and will let you learn boxing style fighting moves when your fighting skill is high enough. Rusty's Gym: In east Ridgemont, This is a standard Gym and allows you to learn more street inspired fighting moves. South San Fierro Gym: '''Modeled after a Snap Fitness location and located in a strip mall in South San Fierro. This Gym offers all the standard exercises and does not allow you to learn fighting moves. Clothing You can purchase clothing from a variety of stores located throughout the city. Clothing affects your sex appeal stat and ranges from very cheap bargain clothing to expensive luxury clothing. '''Binco The cheaper clothes store seen throughout the GTA world. Items: *Black T-shirt $20 *Red T-shirt $20 *Green T-shirt $20 *Earth invaders T-shirt $25 *San Fierro 69ers T-shirt $30 *Green hoodie $35 *Yellow hoodie $35 *Brown hoodie $35 *Faded jeans $40 *Regular jeans $40 *Holed Jeans $40 *Camo pants: $35 *Cut off shorts $25 *Khaki shorts $30 *Blue baseball cap $20 *Black baseball cap $20 *Ski mask $25 *Green Face bandanna $20 *Black Tuque $25 *White Sneakers $35 *White high tops $40 *Black sneakers $35 *Digital watch $30 *Standard watch $20 *Fingerless gloves $25 *Black gloves $20 Locations: Garcia, San Fierro West San Fierro, San Fierro Little Vinewood, San Fierro Creekfield Village, Ridgemont Almwurst, Ridgemont South Beach, South San Fierro Pro laps Seen in SA this clothes store sells sports related items. Items: *69ers jersey $55 *San Andreas Warriors jersey $45 *Red Basketball jersey $45 *Black Over Armor shirt $30 *Liberty City sluggers T-shirt $20 *Los Santos saints hoodie $35 *Basketball shorts $35 *Black Basketball shorts $35 *Green track pants $40 *Black track pants $40 *69ers hat $25 *White tennis shoes $40 *Black tennis shoes $40 *Sport watch $25 *Wetsuit $200 *Parachute $100 Locations: Chinatown, San Fierro Carbon Heights, San Fierro Queens, San Fierro Ridgesterdam, Ridgemont Brockeys Sells Nicer more professorial clothing. Items: *White button up shirt $45 *Black dress shirt $55 *white dress shirt $55 *Black Suit top $60 *White suit top $60 *Black Dress pants $35 *White dress pants $35 *Black Suit pants $50 *White suit pants $50 *Black dress shoes $50 *White dress shoes $50 Locations: Financial District, San Fierro Mercer Square, San Fierro Downtown, Ridgemont Perseus Sells the nicest most expensive clothing in the game. Items: *Black Tuxedo top $150 *White tuxedo top $200 *Black tuxedo pants $150 *White tuxedo pants $200 *Nice suit top $100 *Nice suit pants $100 *White Tuxedo shoes $100 *Black Tuxedo shoes $100 *Diamond watch $250 Locations: Atlantic Heights, San Fierro Upton, Ridgemont Haircuts You can purchase haircuts like in GTA: SA. The options are listed below. *'Buzzcut' $15 *'Crew cut' $15 *'1/2 inch' $15 *'1 inch' $15 *'2 inch' $15 *'Mullet' $20 *'Tall Mohawk' $25 *'Short Mohawk '$15 *'Shaggy '$15 Locations. West San Fierro, San Fierro Little Vinewood, San Fierro Doherty, San Fierro Little Moscow, San Fierro Ridgsterdam, Ridgemont Creekfield Village, Ridgemont North Beach, South San Fierro (Kewl Klips franchise in strip mall) Tattoos Tattoos also return from SA. You first choose the location on your body and then what tattoo you want. *'Skull & Cross bones '$150 *'"San Fierro" across back' (Upper back only) $400 *'Broken heart' $200 *'Large cross '$250 *'Small cross' $200 *'Smoking gun' $200 *'Jesus on cros's $300 *'"Greg 1985-2011" '''written in small letters(Only available after you complete "One night in San Fierro..." because Greg dies) $200 *'"Ernesto 1980-2011"''' written in small letters(Only available after you complete "Soaked in tears and tequila" because Ernesto dies) $200 Locations Garcia, San Fierro Japantown, San Fierro Fishermans coast, San Fierro Upton, Ridgemont Downtown, Ridgemont Car Customization You can customize vehicles like in GTA San Andreas There is one mod shop in San Fierro located in Garcia and one in Ridgemont located in MacArthur. Pull into any of these shops with any Exotic, Compact, Four door or Lowrider and you will receive customization options. These options are. *Color *Trim color *Interior color *Rims *Rim color *Neon *Neon color *Sound system *Hydraulics *Nitrous *Engine size (increases performance) Options breakdown Colors. $75 to change color *Red *Blue *Black *White *Orange *Yellow *Green *Gold *Silver *Pink *Gray Trim colors. $25 to change color *Red *Blue *Black *White *Orange *Yellow *Green *Gold *Silver *Gray *Pink Interior color. $50 to change color *Red *Black *White *Gold *Green Rims *Dalton wire wheels $250 *Clover leaf $250 *Infinity 8 Ball $300 *Celtic cross $250 *Dalton wire spinners $400 *Celtic cross spinners $400 *Star $350 Rim colors. $100 to change color *Gold *Silver *Black *Red Neon. $150 Toggle on or off Neon colors. Choose color when you purchase Neon. $50 to change color *Blue *Red *Green *Gold *Silver *Pink *Orange Sound system *Sub woofers $100 *HIFI stereo $150 Hydraulics $200 Toggle on or off